A Not So Normal Marriage
by dinochainsaw
Summary: A sequel to A Not So Lonely Road. Antonio and Lovino have just gotten married. Hopelessly in love with each other, neither of them were expecting the hell of a rollercoaster ride that would be their marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Lovino resisted the possibly irresistible urge to smile. Even with that grimace on his face, Antonio saw his hidden smile. If you squinted hard enough, the Italian's lip was curving up just enough to be identified as a grade A smile. And Antonio loved it. The cheerful and bright Spaniard elbowed his fiancé in the arm, leaning into his ear to whisper to him.

"Are you ready?" Antonio asked.

Lovino gulped and took a deep breath. "More than ever."

Kissing Lovino on the forehead quickly, Antonio abandoned the outside of the chapel's main room and walked inside. Lovino took yet another deep breath and glanced around the chapel's hallways. Each hallway was empty, of course, as everyone inside was already sitting down in a pew, waiting for the marriage ceremony to begin.

A few moments later, Lovino's grandfather popped out of the door Lovino was standing by. "Andiamo, Lovino."

"I still can't believe you actually came." Lovino muttered as he hooked his arm around his grandfather's.

"I'm a bastard, but because I'm such a bastard you're getting married today." Grandpa Roma jested. "I'm sorry, and I can't say that enough."

There was but a single word spoken between the two after that, as the stepped into the chapel's main room promptly after Grandpa Roma's apology. Lovino might've been brought to tears(hidden, "allergy" tears) had he not been getting married that day. A pianist with a curl sticking out of his dark hair and a mole just underneath his glasses that hovered over his eyes was playing "Here Comes The Bride" on the church organ. Antonio and Lovino's family and friends had all gathered in the chapel, their faces lit up with excitement once Lovino entered the room.

Once Lovino had made it to the elevated platform at the front of the room and Grandpa Roma was now sitting down on one of the front pews, Antonio and his fiancé were now face-to-face. They gave each other a small yet reassuring smile and returned their attention to the priest in the front of the room.

"Repeat after me." The priest began. "I, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, take you to be my husband."

"I, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, take you to be my husband." The Spaniard repeated swiftly.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse."

Antonio repeated what the priest had previously spoken.

"For rich or poorer in sickness and health."

Antonio repeated this as well.

"To love and cherish from this day until death do us part."

Antonio repeated the words with strong emotion in his voice. The priest had Lovino do the same, his voice trembling as he approached the very end. The priest cleared his throat and looked at the two young men before him. Giving his attention to Antonio, he began to speak.

"Do you, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, take Lovino Vargas to be your husband?"

"I do." Antonio answered brightly and confidently.

"And do you, Lovino Vargas, take Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, take Lovino Vargas to be your husband?"

"I do." I replied with an equal amount of confidence as Antonio did.

"If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest paused for a moment. When no objections were forthcoming, he continued on with his little 'speech.'

"Then I pronounce you husband and husband." He bowed and smiled at the two of us. "You may now kiss the groom!"

Without another word, Antonio crushed his lips against Lovino's. The two grinned against each other's lips and pulled back after a few moments. They smiled at stepped down from the platform, greeting and conversing with their friends and family. Feliciano had even brought _his_ fiancé, Ludwig, to the wedding. And although the German would never admit it, he shed a few tears. As if they were still teenagers, Gilbert was busy running his mouth with Antonio, Francis, and of course, his husband, Matthew. Elizaveta was busy taking pictures of all the cute couples before her to notice Roderich getting up from his seat before the organ to hug her.

* * *

"So," Antonio began once he and his now-husband reached the outside of the chapel, "We're married now."

"Si." Lovino blatantly flashed a smile at the Spaniard as he opened the car door and climbed into the passenger's seat. "And it's Christmas." The Italian added.

"Must be why Elizaveta kept walking around shouting 'it's the most wonderful time of the year!'" Antonio laughed and started the car. "Since we're married," he continued as he began to drive away from the chapel, "what do you want for Christmas?"

"Oh, I don't need a present this year." Lovino replied.

"What do you mean?" Antonio cried in disbelief. "It's Christmas!"

"I already got my present." The Italian smiled up at his husband.

* * *

Once the couple arrived home, Antonio scurried to the kitchen and began to make some hot chocolate for the two of them. Lovino grabbed a few comforters and pillows and piled them onto the large couch sitting in their living room. He crawled underneath the pile of comfortable comforters and pillows and waited for Antonio to return to the living room with their individual mugs of hot chocolate. Neither of them cared that they were still wearing their formal tuxedos.

"So, how do you like Barcelona so far?" Antonio asked once he had settled underneath the blankets and pillows next to Lovino. The two had moved to Spain only recently, mostly because gay marriage was declared 100% constitutional in said nation and Antonio grew up there.

"It's nice." Lovino answered softly, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I'm glad you like it." Antonio replied, kissing Lovino's forehead and drinking a bit of his own hot chocolate. The kissing of each other's forehead had become a habit between the two of them. Sometimes, is Antonio honestly dared to, he'd quickly run his fingers over Lovino's curl. Of course, Lovino's face would flush red and the Italian would yell a string of curses in response.

The two continued to sit under the warm pile of blankets as they watched the TV before them, which was currently displaying an interview of a celebrity. Neither of them said a word. They spoke with their body language, randomly stealing kisses and spontaneously wrapping their arms around one another.

And, obviously, their actions always spoke louder than their words.

* * *

***A/N: Merry Christmas, my lovely chainsaws! Or, if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays! Hope you guys will like this story! It may not have a set date, like A Not So Lonely Road did with one update each Friday. I'm thinking about starting another fic, which may be a GerIta one. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review, my lovely chainsaws!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino would never admit that he did, indeed, watch Antonio while he slept sometimes. The Italian was prone to waking up before his husband, and so(since he was usually caught in one of Antonio's infamous bear hugs while the two were asleep) he'd turn around and gaze at Antonio for a while. He began to observe more things about his husband's face, like that birthmark right underneath his ear and how his right eyebrow would sometimes raise while he was asleep. Lovino loved this 'special' time of staring at his husband's beautiful face.

And, although the Italian didn't know it, Antonio loved it as well.

The Spaniard was never as much of a deep sleeper as Lovino had thought.

* * *

"It's New Years Eve, Toma!" Antonio practically shouted.

"And so I have to get up from this comfy couch and go buy us some wine?" Lovino said.

"Yes!" Antonio shrieked.

"Why don't you go get it?" Lovino asked, adjusting his sitting position so he faced the Spaniard.

"Because I don't want to go all by myself," Antonio pleaded, "It's a tradition in my family! If you get married near New Years, which we did, you go out and buy some wine or beer or champagne or whatever and chug as much as you can during the count down!"

"What, did you drink juice as an alternative when you were little?" Lovino said.

"It was the one time of year when my parents let me drink alcohol." Antonio sighed dreamily.

"You were a kid!" Lovino yelled. "You weren't supposed to be drinking at all!"

"So are you coming? I don't want to be alone. We just got married the other day!" Antonio said, attaining puppy eyes and flashing them at his husband.

"Damn you and your adorable eyes." Lovino muttered with a blush on his face as he grabbed his coat from the closet and opened their front door. It wasn't that cold outside, but compared to the hot weather only a few days before, it seemed freezing.

Antonio grinned. Lovino never could resist Antonio's puppy-dog face.

* * *

Lovino pulled up into the grocery store's parking lot. He didn't want to drive, but Antonio used his talented face transformation to change his stance on the matter. The Italian opened his car door. Antonio did the same and followed Lovino into the shop. Employees were running about the store, complaining to one another that they had to work on New Year's Eve, and their managers scolded at them for being off task. One woman was red in the face and balling her hands into fists. She pulled off her red vest that all the other employees were wearing as well and threw it to the ground.

"I quit, you son of a bitch!" She pointed to a manager and stomped her foot on the vest twice. She practically dashed out of the store, pushing Antonio to the floor when she got to the door.

"Watch where you're going, you fool!" Lovino shouted. The ex-employee didn't hear him, as she was already getting settled in the drivers seat of her car.

"I'm fine." Antonio said with a reassuring smile as his husband helped him up to his feet. "And Courage the Cowardly Dog?"

"I really liked that show." Lovino laughed and made his way through the employees and managers chasing each other like cats and dogs. Catdog. Another good cartoon Antonio and Lovino had watched growing up. But I digress. Antonio picked out a wine, to which Lovino responded with a sigh and a lecture on how to pick out a good wine. After a few moments of the Italian rejecting every wine his husband picked out, Antonio decided that they'd get champagne. Lovino shrugged and let Antonio pick out the champagne. Lovino didn't know much about champagne. But his father had taught him all about wine growing up and he experimented with beer a few times, so he knew a bit about that alcoholic beverage as well.

Once the couple had decided on a bottle of champagne, they made their way to the cash register. Many people were in line-all _5_ of them; the store didn't have many employees(one of the many reasons the employees working were pissed off) on duty-and most of them happened to be buying alcohol. Then again, it's New Years. "The time to get drunk off your ass!" as Antonio had put it. What seemed like an eternity later, Antonio and Lovino were second in line.

"Hello!" The cashier said cheerfully(despite having to work on New Year's Eve).

"Hi." The man in front of Antonio and Lovino replied, handing the cashier the cases of beer he'd picked out. "Well, _you're_ cute."

"Thanks!" The cashier smiled, scanning the cases of beer and putting them in a bag. "Man, my girlfriend would kill me if I bought this much beer." He laughed.

"I'm sorry, man. I didn't know you were straight." The customer apologized, giving the cashier some dollar bills to pay for his cases of beer. "Seriously, I'm really sorry." He noticed the cashier simply blew it off, saying it was completely okay. "You're not mad?"

"A compliment is still a compliment." The cashier answered, giving the customer his change. "Have a nice day!" *

"You too!" The man called as he exited the store.

Antonio lightly elbowed his husband's arm. "That's how _everyone_ should react."

Lovino smiled up at the Spaniard and nodded his head.

* * *

The couple was sitting on the couch, taking small sips from their glasses that were filled near to the brim with champagne. The bubbly liquid was sweet and tangy. Lovino liked it. He liked it a lot more than he originally thought he was going to. He'd only drunk beer and wine before, and this new alcohol tasted even better than the two combined! Antonio laughed at Lovino's inquiry, muttering the words "I told you so" with a prominent grin residing on his face. The two were watching the New York Times Square Countdown to New Year's that luckily broadcasted in Spain as well**. Singers were performing and signs saying "I love [insert celebrity name here]!" or "Hi mom!" were being held up into the cold night air.

Moments later, the countdown was finally beginning. Psy, the singer of Gangnam Style, MC Hammer, and the band members of Neon Trees were up on a platform speaking to an interviewer. Once the interviewer had finally shut up, the countdown was heard clearer.

10!

9!

8!

7!

Antonio was counting along with the crowd while Lovino leaned his head against the Spaniard's shoulder and listened to him count in his cheerful voice.

6!

5!

4!

3!

"Hey." Antonio said, causing Lovino to shift his attention from the countdown on the TV to his husband.

2!

"What?" Lovino asked confusedly.

1!

And without another word, Antonio crushed his lips against Lovino's. "Happy New Year." They said simultaneously once they broke for air.

* * *

***This is from a text post I saw on tumblr.**

****I'm actually not sure if they broadcast it in Spain.**

***A/N: This story probably won't be updated as frequently as A.N.S.L.R. was(once every week). Just whenever I find the time to write it. Happy New Year, my lovely chainsaws! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Waffles." Antonio muttered, releasing his bear hug on Lovino and rolling onto his other side.

"What?" Lovino asked confusedly.

"Waffles," Antonio repeated, as if it were obvious, "That's what I want to eat. For breakfast." The Spaniard's voice was low and soft, and obviously tired as hell. Lovino would've yelled at him to get off his ass and make himself some waffles if he wanted them so badly, but he knew Antonio was tired. He had his first day at his new job just yesterday. It was an all-day-then-a-whole-fucking-week-off kind of job.

As much as Lovino thought the job didn't suit him, Antonio made a great detective. One of the higher up officers let him examine a case file, then ask the suspect a couple questions and report his findings, theories, and thoughts, and finally he was sent to patrol the city for the rest of the day.

And by "all-day-then-a-whole-fucking-week-off" and "rest of the day," Antonio and Lovino meant _all day._ The Spaniard literally worked for about 20 hours, if not literally the whole day.

"I'll..." Lovino trailed off as he removed the blanket that was laid across his body. "I'll make them now." Lovino then proceeded to crawl out of the bed and lazily walk over to their house's kitchen. He opened the fridge, and was greeted-not by the sight of hell, which the Italian had been secretly scared of seeing in the fridge ever since he watched Ghost Busters-by three tiered and almost-empty shelves. All they had in the refrigerator was a half-empty dozen egg carton.

"Fuck." Lovino cursed under his breath. He glanced in the pantry. Luckily, they had some flour and a gallon jug of water just sitting on the island counter. The waffles wouldn't come out _great_ nor particularly _good_, but they'd be homemade, and it's the thought that counts, right? Lovino just reassured himself with that famous saying as he grabbed a bowl in one of the cabinets and a fork. Why the couple had such few refrigerated foods and only alternatives to proper cooking utensils after living in that house for years, not even they knew.

But it was enough to make homemade-but-Antonio-I-tried-so-you-shouldn't-judge-my-cooking-because-it's-awesome-you-bastard waffles from scratch.

And Lovino only needed that much.

* * *

Once the Italian had all the ingredients out and on the counter next to the waffle maker-Lovino was quite pissed off that they had a waffle maker but not a single cooking utensil they _actually_ needed-, he took a deep breath and began to 'cook.' He threw a few cups of flour into the bowl. The measurement wasn't precise, and was nowhere near a good proportion with the water he dumped in, so the waffles were sure to come out extremely dry and doughy. Anyways, Lovino cracked two eggs and dumped their yolks into the bowl. Once again, the ration of eggs to dough was completely off, but the waffles would come out in a good-enough looking and tasting form. So it was okay.

After the chunkily dry dough was mixed together with a small silver fork, Lovino prepared to pour-or grab pieces of and put into the maker-the dough into the waffle maker. Rather than pouring because the batter just wouldn't budge, the Italian quickly washed his hands, dried them, and ripped out chunks of the batter and threw them onto the maker. Once the chunks remotely resembled a circle, he pulled the top down, causing a horrible deformed waffle as a result.

He used this method about three times before giving up and assuming they'd just eat three waffles altogether.

Lovino sighed, mostly disappointed and ashamed at his improvising-at-cooking skills, and sat down at one of the seats at their kitchen table. They didn't even have orange juice or apple juice or even tea! The couple had horrible eating habits, always drinking soda rather than juice or any other 'breakfast' beverage for said meal. Well, they'd usually drink water. But, since they'd just run out a few days ago, they'd have to settle for downing some Fanta orange soda as a substitution for orange juice.

"It's basically the same thing, just more sugar and carbonated." Lovino muttered to himself, staring at the two pancakes he'd just set on Antonio's plate and the more deformed one he'd plopped down on his own. Annoyed with his own laziness and lack of ability to cook waffles from scratch, the Italian jumped to his feet and rushed to put on some shoes. Not caring that he was still in his pajamas, he dashed outside and climbed into the driver's seat of his car. Driving fast and not giving a damn if someone were to pull him over for driving way over the speed limit, he made it to the closest McDonalds in two minutes flat. He pulled up into the, can you believe it, empty drive-through.

"Can I get two orange juices?" He asked.

"Is that it?" A muffled voice inquired.

"Yes." Lovino nodded as well, even though he knew they couldn't see him.

"That'll be $2.99. Please pull up to the last window."

As if on cue-which he really was; I mean, she did just tell him to pull up said window-, Lovino drove over to the last window. Standing in front of it was an average height, tan-skinned woman with her hair in pigtails that were held up by red ribbons. She cheerfully handed Lovino his two orange juices with a big smile.

"Thanks for choosing McDonalds! But try Burger King next time, because frankly, their burgers are awesome. But our fries out better!" She laughed.

* * *

In one and a half minutes this time, Lovino made it back home in one piece. He grabbed the two orange juices sitting in his car and slammed his car door shut. Locking it abruptly afterwards with his key, the Italian unlocked the house's front door and stepped inside. Antonio was sitting on the couch, yawning and wiping his eyes, and watching some random TV show they both knew he wasn't paying attention to at all.

"Why didn't you eat?" Lovino asked, shoving his keys back in his pocket and stripping off his shoes. He waltzed into the kitchen and set down the orange juices on each of their placemats and called Antonio in to eat.

"I was waiting for you!" Antonio smiled. His grin was so wide, so cheerful and generous, that it'd be impossible not to focus on it for the time it was wore proudly on his face.

That was the thing Lovino really liked about his husband. No matter how tired, how hungry, or sad, or angry Antonio could be, he could always smile through it. Not because he wants to hide his true feelings-that's not the case it all. Antonio smiles because he doesn't want anyone else to feel the way he does.

Lovino loved that selfless smile, the meaning behind it and everything about it.

Even if Antonio wore it because the waffles Lovino had made were extremely undercooked and dry and doughy, its beauty was so bold Lovino simply couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

* * *

***A/N: Damn, I haven't updated in a while. Sorry! "OTL I love you guys! As always, my lovely chainsaws, thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Moonlight streaming from the living room window casted a pale blue glow on Lovino's slender fingers. He pressed his index on a key-or to be more specific, the E key-and paused for a moment. He hadn't heard Fur Elise in years, nor had he played it in said time span. All he could remember is his mother hovering over him, reminding him each time he sat down on the small wooden bench before their piano that Fur Elise started with the E key. He scoured his brain for any note he might've remembered from the song, but nothing came up.

"E flat." A deep, obviously Spanish-accented voice boomed from behind him. Startled, Lovino turned his head. His face was only inches from Antonio's, a grin riding on the Spaniard's mouth.

"E flat?" Lovino asked, despite knowing that Antonio was probably right.

"Si. E flat." Antonio reminded, sitting on the left side of the wooden piano bench.

Slowly, Lovino played an E before immediately playing an E flat. Everything he ever knew about playing the piano clicked together in his mind. He could easily recall playing some Italian songs and even some popular American songs; Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon and Garfunkel was one of the first few songs he learned to recite. He remembered Feliciano singing along, and when his parents overheard the familiar song playing in the other room, they'd come in and join along.

Lovino smiled as he repeated the two notes a few more times before gracefully playing the rest of the right hand's notes. He stopped and looked at Antonio, who was smiling and urging him to continue playing.

"Play the bass too." Antonio said.

Lovino grinned, a sliver of his pearly white teeth showing as he played through the entire song, both the bass and melody ringing throughout the house.

* * *

After Lovino recited Fur Elise for the first time in years, Antonio was smiling like the idiot Lovino always called him out to be. The Spaniard reached his arm around Lovino's back, resting his arm around Lovino's warm body.

"Play." Antonio whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down Lovino's spine. "Anything you know."

Lovino only nodded before playing the first chord in Bridge Over Troubled Water. He glanced at Antonio, whose grin was prominently showing his teeth. "Sing." Lovino said. He played through the first few chords before Antonio began to sing.

_"When you're weary, feeling small..."_

As soon as his husband began to sing, Lovino couldn't help having a flashback to years long ago. A time when he hated his grandfather and Antonio hated dull and monotonous life, along with his alcoholic father and now-dead mother. He realized that sometimes, common hatred or enemies can bring to people closer than ever before. Or at least, in Lovino and Antonio's case, on the Not-Lonely-At-All path to their marriage. He mentally played through the time when he and Antonio sang a Bob Marley song to the flight worker, who in turn got them a ticket onto a plane.

Lovino hadn't realized he'd been daydreaming(or nightdreaming, since it was night time) until he heard Antonio reach the chorus.

_"Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down..."_

And the Italian had yet another sense of nostalgia overwhelm him. He hadn't heard Antonio sing for quite some time. He could barely remember his amazing vocal range that could reach down to bass notes and then jump back up to hit non-scratchy Soprano notes. But now that Antonio was right there, sitting next to him and singing along to one of his favorite songs as a child, he almost broke into tears. His angelic voice struck his mind hard, almost forcing him into flashbacks now.

_"Sail on, silver girl...Sail on by..."_

He remembered slumbering in his sleeping bag on the floor of the abandoned tree house. He remembered hiding out in HetaMart while Alfred made out with Arthur. He remembered walking into the grocery store in which the vegetables and fruit were arranged like a rainbow. And most of all, he remembered meeting Antonio that fateful night. From that stupid nickname to the little "cute" compliment, he remembered it all. And the only thing that could keep him from crying odd nostalgic tears was singing a harmony with his beautiful husband.

_"Like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind..." _Antonio's eyes widened as he heard Lovino sing a few notes above him. They smiled at each other as they formed their own last notes in a harmony.

_"Ah..."_

* * *

***A/N: Short chapter is short. Sorry! As always, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
